


Шутки судьбы

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, агнст, немного юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К умирающему Изае приходит Шизуо, чтобы забрать его в царство мертвых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шутки судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Намтар - «судьба», бог, являющийся умирающему и уводящий его в царство мертвых. Из Шумеро-аккадской мифологии. ссылка на источник ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шумеро-аккадская_мифологи...  
> 2) Аннунаки - названы божествами подземного мира, которые, обитая в отдельного части Подземного мира, определяют судьбы душ умерших.  
> 3) Эрешкигаль - богиня царства мертвых.  
> 4)АУ, ООС

В ночной мгле тихо отсчитывали свой ход часы. Из открытого окна слышался шум проезжающих мимо машин. Ветер изредка колыхал легкую ткань штор, которые то и дело накрывали стоящий рядом цветок. Орихара раздраженно закрыл окно и полез в карман куртки за сигаретами. С тех пор, как дождливым вечером Хейваджима Шизуо перестал существовать, прошло уже пять лет. Самым странным же было, что никто во всем Икебукуро не помнил о его существовании, как будто Шизуо и не было вовсе. Не осталось даже фотографий. Один лишь Изая помнил его. Был ли Шизуо человеком? Орихара всегда называл его чудовищем и монстром, всегда ненавидел. А теперь некого ненавидеть, остались только люди. Те, кого он так любит, и от кого никогда не дождется взаимности. Хотя, если задуматься, на самом деле Изая никогда её не ждал. Он возвел вокруг себя стену, не подпуская людей слишком близко, и играл на публику, втираясь в доверие к людям, получая новых марионеток.

Изая потратил почти год на поиски, но Шизуо просто исчез, не оставив после себя ничего. Возможно, Орихара просто придумал его для себя. Своего сильнейшего врага со светлыми взлохмаченными волосами, хриплым голосом, неизменной сигаретой, везде появляющегося в своей униформе бармена и способного вырвать из асфальта дорожный знак, чтобы после запустить его с легкостью в Изаю как копье. Врага, с которым бы не пришлось скучать, с которым можно почувствовать все прелести игры с собственной жизнью и захлебнуться в адреналине. Он старается разобраться, было ли все придумано им, или же Шизуо действительно существовал, но ничего не выходит. Без него стало действительно скучно и неинтересно, даже любимые люди не могли заменить ему эту потерю. Постепенно Изая перешел на наркотики, пытаясь почувствовать знакомое чувство опасности, получить свою порцию персонального безумия. Но, хоть наркотики и помогали забыться, действие их неизбежно заканчивалось, и он возвращался в серую реальность. 

С первого раза зажечь сигарету не получилось. Изая с досады прикусил фильтр и повторил попытку. Ничего не вышло, однако дымом в комнате все же запахло. Только вот исходил этот запах совершенно точно не от сигареты. Изая поднял голову и остолбенел. Перед ним стоял Шизуо, окутанный облаком дыма… исходящего из ноздрей?!

— Шизуо?

— Намтар, — поправил его пришедший. — Хотя для смертных я тот, кого они хотят видеть больше всего.

— Что? — не понял Орихара. 

— Представлюсь. Намтар — «судьба», бог, который приходит к умирающему и провожает его в царство мертвых. А теперь начнем, — из дыма появилась тоненькая дощечка с приколотым досье. Рядом завертелось черное перо. — Ты — Изая Орихара, в мире живых известен как информатор. Умрешь через час от передозировки наркотиков, никто не успеет тебя спасти, и твой труп обнаружит твоя секретарша десять дней спустя.

— Погоди. Мне еще рано умирать, я такой молодой, — запротестовал Изая. «Шизуо» поднял на него усталый взгляд. — Ты, наверное, перепутал.

— Ничего я не перепутал. Ты уже давно ходишь по краю пропасти, — заметил, поправив очки, «Хейваджима».

— Может, я не тот Изая Орихара? — не унимался Орихара, чувствуя призрачную надежду.

— Нет, ошибка исключена. Тебе двадцать восемь, у тебя две младших сестры: Курури и Маиру, родители пропали, когда ты был подростком. Закончил академию «Райджин». Семейное положение: не женат, детей нет. Принимаешь наркотики, куришь, плетешь интриги, любишь людей, ненавидишь глаза мертвой рыбы…

— Все, хватит, — прервал его Орихара. 

— Можешь написать завещание или же оставить записку дорогому человеку, — предложил «Шизуо», медленно выдыхая дым, и посмотрел на часы, — время еще есть.

— А если мне некому писать?

— Совсем? Нет ни одного человека, которому бы ты хотел что-то сказать на прощенье?

— Нет. 

— Тогда мы можем отправляться в путь

— А если я не хочу умирать? Если я не приму наркотики, то не умру от передозировки, так ведь? — заметил Изая.

— Ты все равно не переживешь эту ночь. Через час, даже если ты не примешь наркотики, ты умрешь от разрыва сердца или выпадешь в окно, когда тебе что-то померещится во время ломки, либо утонешь в ванной, заснув из-за усталости, или споткнешься и упадешь, разбив висок, — слова «Шизуо» рушили все надежды. 

— Значит, я обречен? — Орихара засмеялся, чувствуя, как смех постепенно переходит в истеричный, — как интересно, ко мне пришел сам вестник смерти.

— Я не люблю, когда меня так называют, — бог поморщился. — Есть что-то, что ты хочешь сделать за оставшиеся сорок пять минут?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Изая, туша сигарету в пепельнице, и посмотрел на дощечки, парящие в воздухе. — И как много у тебя информации обо мне?

— Вся, — последовал короткий ответ.

— Тогда, — поднявшись со своего кресла, Орихара подошел вплотную к посланнику и почувствовал знакомый запах, не забытый за пять лет.

«Надо же, и запах его»

— Ты готов?

— Еще нет, я хочу кое-что спросить.

— И что же это?

— Кто такой Шизуо Хейваджима?

— Хм — «Шизуо» заглянул в досье, просмотрел его и наконец сообщил: — тут нет этого человека.

— А если он не человек?

— О нем нет никакого упоминания.

— Значит, я все-таки его придумал, — усмехнулся Орихара, поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд. — Ладно, сейчас я оставлю сообщение своей секретарше. Не хочу, чтобы мое тело лежало тут десять дней

— Как хочешь, — «Хейваджима» пожал плечами, щелкнул пальцами и дощечка вместе с пером растворились в дыму.

«Срочно приезжай завтра утром, а то зарплаты лишу за этот месяц», написал Изая и нажал «Отправить».

— Слушай, а кто будет на моих похоронах?

— Твои сестры, секретарша, двое одноклассников с академии, Селти, Саймон, и еще человек пять желающих убедиться в наличии именно твоего тела в гробу, — монотонно перечислил «Шизуо».

«Интересно, он бы пришел, если бы существовал?» — задумался Орихара.

— Пора — прервал его раздумья «Хейваджима» открыв проход в царство мертвых. Прямо посреди его комнаты образовалась лестница, ведущая вниз, во всепоглощающую тьму. Оттуда так и веяло смертью и холодом, слышалось, как тоскливо воют души умерших грешников.

— Так я не попаду в Вальгаллу?

— Нет.

— Жаль. Кстати, а как же мое тело?

— Твое сердце остановится мгновенно. Ты не почувствуешь боли.

— Пойдет, — подумав немного, решил Изая. Ему все же не хотелось мучиться перед смертью. А «Шизуо» тем временем уже успел ступить на первую ступень и сейчас   
протягивал ему руку.

— Шизу-чан такой милый.

— Намтар, — поправил его «Хейваджима». — Коснешься моей руки — и твоя душа покинет тело.

— Раз ты принял такой вид, то и отзывайся на «Шизу-тяна», — раздраженно фыркнул Орихара. Он протянул руку, и, как только их ладони соприкоснулись, его слегка тряхнуло и во всем теле стало как-то пусто и свободно. Изая обернулся назад, где сидело его тело. Со стороны казалось, будто он просто уснул в кресле. — Так куда я попаду? 

— Зависит от решения суда, — ответил «Шизуо».

— Я думал, ты все знаешь, — усмехнулся Изая. — Я разочарован.

— Я знаю, что написано в досье живого человека. Когда он умирает, его судьба уже от меня не зависит, — объяснил «Хейваджима».

— А я бы хотел быть информатором и в царстве мертвых, — задумчиво произнес Орихара. Они медленно спускались все ниже по лестнице, чувствуя, что становится все холоднее, слыша все более громкий вой душ.

— Я кое-что вспомнил. Девять лет назад я поднялся наверх, чтобы забрать одного человека, который вечно испытывал «судьбу», но он был слишком проворным, и в итоге я забылся, остался в мире людей до тех пор, пока мне не напомнили о возвращении. Хоть и с неохотой, но я стер все воспоминания о себе за эти девять лет, чтобы не осталось следов моего вторжения в людскую жизнь. Единственным, кто мог вспомнить меня, был тот человек, за которым я и приходил. Кажется, я тогда выбрал себе имя Шизуо Хейваджима… — договорил «Шизуо» и обернулся, почувствовав, как шедший позади него Изая остановился. 

— То есть, ты был богом с самого начала? Я искал тебя год, я думал, что ты просто плод моей фантазии, — Изая начинал злиться. — Мог бы хоть предупредить или попрощаться, а не просто исчезнуть дождливым вечером!

— Не мог, я отправился обратно сразу же, как меня вызвали, — хмыкнув, отозвался «Хейваджима». 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — устало выдохнул Орихара.

— Взаимно. Пойдем, что встал? — поторопил его «Шизуо», продолжая идти.

«Интересно, а сейчас его можно поранить ножом?» — пронеслось в голове Изаи. Он выхватил свой нож и бросился на вновь объявившегося врага. Быстро чиркнув лезвием, он оставил на форме «Шизуо» длинную царапину.

— Ублюдок! Это моя последняя униформа! — взревел тот, нападая на Орихару, но он умело ушел от атаки, которая пришлась на одну из ступеней лестницы. С шумом покатились вниз мелкие камни, но «Шизуо» не обратил на это внимания и схватился за прикрепленный к стене факел, запуская его в осмелевшую тварь, которая совсем не давно так послушна шла к своей судьбе.

— Слушай, а мертвым то быть весело! — крикнул Изая, уворачиваясь от летящего факела, который угодил как раз в морду монстра, ждавшего их в конце пути. Чудовище испуганно взвыло, пламя немедленно охватило его и в воздухе запахло паленой шерстью, что еще больше усеяло его панику. Оно врезалось мордой в стену, дернулось в сторону, сорвавшись с массивной цепи, которой было приковано ранее, и скрылось в темноте. 

«Твою мать, опять попадет!» — про себя выругался «Шизуо», оглядывая разрушенную лестницу. Изая же тем временем ухитрился залезть куда-то на верхушку расписных ворот с массивными колоннами.

— Поймай меня, Шизу-чан, — поддразнил он сверху.

— Чертова блоха! — рявкнул на него «Хейваджима», хватаясь за колонну. Он уже собирался ее поднять, как услышал:

— Что тут происходит, Намтар? — с укором спросила богиня Эрешкигаль, в своем ночном одеянии вышедшая на шум.

— Простите моя повелительница, я привел душу умершего — поклонился «Шизуо».

— И для этого надо было разносить весь проход? Тем более, ты навредил моему любимому питомцу! Намтар, забирай эту душу и отправляйся на совет Великих Ану, где   
ты опять получишь выговор и должен будешь восстановить то, что разрушал! — заявила богиня и удалилась в свои покои.

— Ты и тут воплощенное насилие, — заметил Изая, слезая с ворот и осторожно подходя к Шизуо. Загробная жизнь казалась ему все более привлекательной и интересной.

— Ненавижу, — процедил сквозь зубы «Хейваджима», закуривая, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить нервы. К его счастью, они дошли до совета благополучно, ничего не разрушив и не испортив по пути.

Совет находился в небольшом храме, освещение в котором было еще хуже, чем снаружи, а факелы, освещавшие путь по узкому коридору, горели голубым пламенем. «Шизуо» и Изая вышли в центр просторного зала, где обычно стояли души, чью судьбу должны решить аннунаки. Их было семеро, все были одеты в плащи со скрывавшими лица капюшонами. Они стояли полукругом, и каждое божество освещал один огонек, парящий перед его лицом. 

— Итак, суд начинается, но сначала, Намтар, ты получаешь очередной выговор за разрушения в Подземном царстве, нападение на стража и нарушение тишины в покоях   
богини, — сказал Первый из аннунаки.

— Ты приговариваешься к общественным работам и должен восстановить разрушения, — кивнул Второй из аннунаки.

— Я понял, — буркнул «Хейваджима», бросая на Изаю пропитанный ненавистью взгляд.

— А теперь судим Орихару Изаю, — подал голос Третий из аннунаки.

— Ты грешник, на тебе висят смерти невинных людей. Что ты скажешь в свое оправданье? — Четвертый из аннунаки начал суд.

— Понимаете, я люблю людей. Но вот они меня — нет, и как с этим быть? — поинтересовался Изая в ответ. — А еще я психолог, вот и приходилось устраивать людям проверочки.

— Это не оправдание, — заметил Пятый.

— А еще я планировал развязать войну между бандами в Икебукуро, чтобы потом с помощью головы Селти попасть в Вальгаллу. Кстати, вы когда-нибудь видели отрубленную спящую голову? Причем она хранилась у меня долго, но так и не испортилась. А иногда мне снился сон, что она глаза открыла, и я шел в чем был, не переодеваясь, к своему тайнику и проверял. Еще я хотел поговорить с ней, спросить, что она думает и чувствует, находясь вдали от своей хозяйки. Но, увы, меня она не удостоила ответа, — Орихара картинно развел руками. — Может, я с детства грезил о Вальгалле, а, как известно, детские мечты самые желанные, вот я и пытался ее исполнить, но, к сожалению, так и не смог. Умер молодым.

— Ты принимал наркотики и вообще вел нездоровый образ жизни, — заметил Шестой.

— Зато я получал удовольствие, — довольно оскалился Изая, и от его оскала всех великих божеств почему-то бросило в жар. — Я очень люблю удовольствие. Кстати, а почему у вас одежда одинаковая? Денег нет, что ли, в Подземном царстве?

— Нет, это такая традиция, — отозвался Седьмой.

— Да? А по мне, вас обманули, и, чтобы новую не покупать, выдали старую протертую, — заметил Орихара.

— Мы носим ее, сколько себя помним, — заявил Первый.

— Вот я и говорю, что вас обманули. Не хотите об этом поговорить? Я психолог, поэтому могу вас выслушать. А еще мы можем разработать план, по которому вам выдадут новую одежду…

— Нас все устраивает, — сказал Второй 

— Слушайте, а можно ваши лица увидеть? Они одинаковые или нет? Кстати, и как вы друг друга различаете? Голоса у вас тоже одинаковые, — скороговоркой проговорил Орихара.

— Мы не одинаковые, наглый смертный! — Третий явно оскорбился.

— Но я уже не смертный, а мертвый. Как вы мертвого убьете еще раз? 

— Все, хватит, надоел! — не выдержал Четвертый.

— Да, пора выносить приговор. Отправим его в самое ужасное место, — произнес Пятый, противно хихикнув.

— Валяйте, я подниму там восстание, и Подземное царство вас свергнет, — пригрозил Изая.

— Тогда остается только одно, — Шестой окинул взглядом всех присутствующих из аннунаки.

— Да, это будет правильным выбором, — кивнул Первый.

— Намтар! С этого дня он — твой напарник! Ты его сюда притащил, тебе за него и отвечать! — не выдержав, крикнул Пятый. — Все, суд окончен!

— Что? Как? Так нечестно! — начал спорить «Шизуо».

— Приговор не обсуждается. Все, покиньте храм, — громко приказал Третий.

— За что мне это наказание?! — уже на улице взвыл «Хейваджима».

— Взбодрись, теперь мы напарники, — пропел Изая, хватая «Шизуо» под руку, — и мы будем чудесно проводить время вместе!  
«За что мне это?!» — про себя воскликнул «Хейваджима», а тем временем Орихара уже схватил его за рукав и потащил куда-то вперед — навстречу приключениям и неприятностям.


End file.
